We Are the Marble Gems
by geekinthepink614
Summary: "Kinzie, I can hear it. It's right behind you." "Stop nagging, Amethyst, it's not right behind me." ... "OH JEEZ, IT'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!"
1. Gemology

**Author's Note: As if you all didn't see this coming from a mile away!**

* * *

"Hey, Kinzie," Steven began as the pair walked Dante along the beach. "Why do you always wear that bracelet? The one with the onyx gem on it."

"Well," Kinzie replied, glancing down at the bracelet. "My mom gave it to me a few months before she passed away. I guess wearing makes me feel like I'm still carrying a part of her with me."

"Do you know why she chose to give you an onyx, though?" Steven asked. "I mean, it's a really pretty bracelet and it matches your eyes really well, but I've always seen you as more of an... alexandrite kind of girl."

Kinzie quirked an eyebrow. "Alexandrite? Why alexandrite?"

"Because of all the colors!" Steven chirped. "The first time I saw you, the streaks in your hair reminded me of that time Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst fused into Alexandrite!"

"Hang on," Kinzie said. "They've all been fused at the same time?"

"Well, it didn't last very long," Steven elaborated, rubbing the back of his head. "Pearl and Amethyst started fighting about whether or not they were going to eat and the fusion split apart."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kinzie said. "To answer your question, though, onyx gems are supposed to help alleviate feelings of grief and sorrow. My guess is that's why she chose onyx for me."

"Do regular onyx gems really have those kinds of powers?" Steven asked.

Kinzie shrugged. "Beats me. My mom was really into the healing properties of different gems, though. To her, all of them had some type of special ability. Some of them are meant to heal and others were supposed to bring good things to people that wore them. Mom was really fond of emeralds since they were her birthstone."

"Birthstone?" Steven asked.

"I'm not really sure where the tradition started but each month of the year is given a gemstone. That gemstone becomes the birthstone of anyone born in that month. For example, emeralds are the birthstones of May and since mom was born in May, emeralds were her birthstone," Kinzie elaborated. "The gems are supposed to keep people born in their designated months healthy and safe. That's what mom said, anyway."

I think I get it," Steven said. "Is rose quartz a birthstone?"

"Yes and no," Kinzie answered. "Rose quartz doesn't have its own month but it is supposed to be a sort of...guardian stone for newborn babies. So, in a way, rose quartz is everyone's birthstone."

"That's so cool!" Steven exclaimed. "What about the other Crystal Gems? Are they birthstones too?"

"Actually, they are," Kinzie confirmed. "Garnet is the birthstone for January and it's supposed to enhance feelings of love for the people that wear or carry them."

"That sounds right," Steven agreed.

"Amethyst is the birthstone for February and it's supposed to be able to prevent its wearer from being poisoned," Kinzie continued. "I think mom also said that amethysts were supposed to cure headaches and prevent insomnia, too."

"That sounds right, too," Steven replied. "Our Amethyst loves sleeping. But if you ask Pearl, she'd probably say that Amethyst is more likely to cause headaches than cure them."

Kinzie laughed. "And speaking of Pearl, her gem is the birthstone for June. They're supposed to provide wisdom and ease emotional stress."

"Not so sure on that one," Steven pointed out. "Pearl's really smart but sometimes I feel like she's under more emotional strain than anyone else. Still, the Gems really seem to match well with this 'gemology' stuff. I'll have to tell them about it." The two walked a little further when Steven turned back to Kinzie. "I almost forgot to ask; what's your birthstone, Kinzie? I bet it's amethyst and that's why you two get along so well."

"Actually, it's not," Kinzie answered. "Amethyst and I get along as well as we do because we both like goofing off and eating insane amounts of food. My half-birthday is in February though, so I guess you're half right."

"When's your actual birthday?" Steven asked.

Kinzie was about to answer him when her phone rang. "Oh, hang on a sec, Steven. It's my uncle." She stopped walking to answer the phone, Steven stopping next to her. "Hey, Uncle Fryman. What's..." A pause. "What do you he got himself stuck under the fridge again?!" A slightly longer pause. "No, I- no, just give me a second. I'll be right there." She sighed again, hanging up the phone before turning back to Steven. "I'm really sorry to cut this short, Steven, but I've gotta get up to the fry shop."

"Is everything okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, the fridge just fell on Ronaldo again and they need my help to get it off of him," Kinzie explained, turning in the direction of the shop. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Bye, Kinzie!" Steven called as Kinzie and Dante headed off. "Come back tomorrow!" He was about halfway to the temple when he realized that Kinzie had never told him when her birthday was.

* * *

"Amethyst!" Steven called as he came through the door of the beach house. "Do you know when Kinzie's birthday is?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" Amethyst asked from her spot on the counter.

"I'm trying to figure out what her birthstone is," Steven explained.

"'Birthstone'?" Amethyst asked.

"I remember hearing something about that," Pearl said. "Why humans feel the need to attach some sort of significance to everything they come across is beyond me. Just the same, this 'gemology' was interesting to learn about."

"Why don't I just be her...birthstone, or whatever you called it?" Amethyst asked. "I'm her best friend and I'd be able to protect her better than any regular old gem."

Steven shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. Amethyst is the February birthstone and Kinzie wasn't born in February."

"Her birthday is August 18th," Peridot, who had been sitting on the steps leading up to Steven's bed, finally chimed in.

Amethyst quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I pay attention when she talks," Peridot replied simply.

Amethyst rolled her eyes as Steven searched 'August birthstone' on his phone. His eyes took on their familiar star pattern when the search results came back.

"Well, what is it?" Amethyst asked.

"Peridot," Steven answered, looking over at the Gem in question. "Kinzie's birthstone is peridot! You're like her guardian Gem!"

Peridot scoffed and turned her head away to hide the tiny smile creeping onto her face. "Whatever. It's just a human superstition. There's no saying if it's actually true."

"Yeah," Amethyst agreed. "Besides, I'd do a better job at protecting Kinzie than Peridot would."

"Shut up!" Peridot interjected. "Keeping her safe is my job!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Good news, guys! With my new job, I get all federal holidays off! That means I'm off this Wednesday for Veterans Day which means I should be able crank out a few more drabbles in addition to the next chapter of BMTL! Such excite!**

 **Once again, constructive criticism and feedback are welcome and appreciated and, as always, requests are open for this collection! All you gotta do is PM me with what you'd like to see!**

 **Thanks for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	2. Five Nights at Freddy's- Part One

**Author's Notes: This drabble is dedicated to Tatopotato, who requested that Marble Peridot finally make an appearence! Thank you so much for all the support and reviews!**

* * *

"What's up, guys?" Kinzie greeted, her face turned toward the camera as the main menu of Five Nights at Freddy's loomed on the computer screen. "This is Marble Onyx and guess what? Since you all have been asking about Marble Peridot ever since she played Prop Hunt with Amethyst and me, we've decided to bring her back for another Let's Play."

Peridot quirked an eyebrow. "Who's 'we'?"

Kinzie shrugged. "The council of me, myself, and I. There's a pretty extensive screening process that we go through whenever we consider adding a new member to the Marble family."

"Oh really?" Peridot asked. "And what does this process consist of?"

"Whether or not I like you," Kinzie stated bluntly.

"You're full of it," Peridot sighed, but kept a smile on her face just the same.

"But you love me anyway," Kinzie retorted before glancing back at the camera. "And this intro totally went off the rails. Anyway, tonight Peridot and I are going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's, an indie horror game that you all have been requesting en masse and I've seen some other Tubetubers play it and all of them had nothing but positive things to say about it. So we're very eager to see if this game lives up to its hype."

After clicking the 'New Game' option, a 'Help Wanted' ad appeared on the screen accompanied by a picture of Freddy himself.

"That is a terrifying animatronic bear thing," Kinzie commented. "Okay, so they're looking for a security guard for the night shift."

"I'm more concerned about that bit at the bottom that says that the pizzaria isn't responsible for injury or dismemberment," Peridot pointed out.

"Eh, occupational hazard," Kinzie replied. "Besides, how dangerous can working at a pizza place be?"

Kinzie's question was answered in short order as the first night began and Phone Guy delivered his opening message and disclaimer. After he explained how, if the player wasn't careful and didn't keep an eye on the security cameras, the animatronics would force them into a suits filled with rods and crossbeams, Kinzie was feeling noticeable less confident.

"You were saying?" Peridot snarked.

* * *

The first night went by without too many problems. Bonnie was the only animatronic to leave the stage that night, but he never made it any closer than the far end of the west hall. Even so, Kinzie was growing more unnerved by the fact that she wasn't able to move aside from turning her head in the game and Peridot was getting more and more agitated that she wasn't able to pin down a pattern for the rabbit's movements besides the fact that he only appeared to move toward the left security door.

"Oh man, I don't know if I'm up for another round of this," Kinzie said as Night Two began and Phone Guy launched into his next message. "Aren't they supposed to get more aggressive as the week goes by?" She continued to check the cameras as he spoke, just like he'd instructed, only to freeze completely when Phone Guy mentioned a character at Pirate Cove. "What?! Now there's another one?!" Another sweep through the cameras. "And the stupid rabbit's already gunning for me and now the duck thing's gone! Ugh, this is fantastic!"

Peridot had remained reasonably calm through most of the playthrough, occasionally throwing in snarky comments where she could. She still couldn't figure out the rabbit's pattern but she did notice that the yellow bird, in addition to only coming toward the right security door, only moved into rooms adjacent to the one she was already in. Peridot had debated telling Kinzie about this but she had to admit that it was much more fun to watch her get frustrated and franticly try to find all the animatronics. Besides, in Peridot's opinion, there was nothing cuter than a scared Kinzie.

"Mr. Bunbuns needs to move his tail away from my door!" Kinzie yelled at the computer screen. Bonnie had been camped out in the entryway of the security door a good minute or so, forcing Kinzie to leave the door closed and use a good chunk of her limited power. "Is he still there?" Kinzie flicked on the door light, only to see the shadow caused by the rabbit's head just outside the door. "He's still there! Go away!" Kinzie yelled, flapping her arms at the screen in the most undignified manner possible. "Nobody likes you!"

"You haven't checked the cove for a while," Peridot reminded her.

Kinzie let out an agitated groan and quickly flipped through the cameras. Sure enough, Foxy was poking his head out from the curtain.

"Oh, hi, hi, hi, hi," Kinzie rambled quickly. "How are you, pirate cove man? You wanna do me a solid and stay the heck there? Because that'd be awesome!"

Kinzie exited away from the monitors to check the door light again. Thankfully, Bonnie had moved out of the doorway and Chika was still in the dining room, but Kinzie still wasn't doing very well for power.

"Well thanks to that rabbit, I'm down to thirty-four percent power and it's 2AM," Kinzie commented, opening the door up again. "There's no way I'm gonna have enough power to last the night. Everything takes up power; looking at the cameras takes up power. I bet that stupid fan on my desk takes up power too!" She checked the cove again, only to let out a yelp when she noticed that Foxy had stepped out from behind the curtain, his head cocked to the side and his hook held up menacingly. "Pirate cove man, what did I just say?! You stay where you are!"

"I don't understand why you're getting this worked up," Peridot commented.

"It's extremely stressful!" Kinzie pointed out, growing more hysterical as the power continued to drop. "Having to watch for these things and hearing all those creepy noises they make and that music that comes out of nowhere and the stupid rabbit and big yellow and pirate cove man. Maybe you should play next time if you're so sure you can handle it."

"Fine," Peridot agreed, still as calm as ever. "Then I'll prove to you that this is nothing to get worked up about. Until then, though, you might want to check the cove again."

When Kinzie checked the cove this time, however, Foxy was gone. All that was left was a sign reading 'It's Me!'. Kinzie made a frantic sweep through the cameras trying to find the pirate fox until she saw it sprinting down the hallway toward the office. She screamed, quickly exiting from the monitors in an attempt to slam the door shut but the fox leaned into the office and let out an ear-splitting screech before the screen turned to static.

"Uuuuuugghh," Kinzie groaned out as she slumped back in her chair. "I tried to push it. I tried to push the door button thing... Oh man, this is Five Nights at Freddy's and I can't even make it past two, apparently."

"Well, lucky for you, we're out of time," Peridot pointed out as Kinzie slid out of her chair and onto the floor. "Are you okay to do the outro or should I?"

Kinzie gave an undignified whine from off-camera.

"Well," Peridot began, turning to face the camera herself. "Since my dear sweet Onyx is otherwise incapacitated, it falls to me to inform that a link to the game is available in the description. If you want to us continue the game or if you want to see Onyx squeal like a frightened child, leave us a comment and let us know. This is Marble Peridot and we'll see you in the next video."

"Stay golden," Kinzie added, still sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I do have plans for all four of the FNAF games including plans for a drabble where Kinzie and Peridot finish this one. Peridot will be playing next time and she won't be quite as calm as she was here. I've got plans for a number of other games as well, both scary and light-hearted, for Kinzie to play with the Gems. If you have a specific game you want Kinzie to play with a specific Gem (or not), please send me a PM and let me know!**

 **The next chapter of BMTL is in the works as we speak! I should have it up this weekend, so be on the lookout for it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	3. Five Nights at Freddy's- Part Two

**Author's Note: In case it wasn't obvious in the last chapter, Kinzie's Let's Play style is a blend of Markiplier and Game Grumps depending on who she's playing with. It's definitely more Markiplier when she plays horror games, though.**

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Kinzie greeted. "This is Marble Onyx and welcome back to Five Nights at Freddy's. Ever since Peridot and I posted the first video, you guys have been demanding that we keep at it, so that's what we're gonna do. Now, we've received a pretty even split between people that wanted me to keep playing and people who wanted Peridot to take over, so we've decided that I'm going to try to get through Night Two and Peridot's going to take over on Night Three and play through the rest of the game. With all that being said, let's get to it!"

Peridot turned to the camera as Kinzie loaded up the game and restarted the second night. "Some of you have also told us that Freddy, whom I can only assume is that bear thing, doesn't come off the stage until the third night. I'm hoping that means Onyx can get through this without screaming in terror but I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh hush, you won't be talking such a big game when you're the one playing," Kinzie replied. "Anyway, I have to say that I really do love everything about this game. It's so different from any other horror game I've ever played. At the same time, though, I absolutely hate this game because it means I have to play it and have the crap scared out of me."

The night went fairly smoothly now that Kinzie knew to watch for Foxy. She was able to save a decent amount of her power by only checking the monitor to check on the cove and using her door lights for Bonnie and Chika. Soon enough, the clock struck 6 am and it was time for Kinzie to tag out and let Peridot take over.

Peridot managed to get through Night Three easily enough, given that she had been watching Kinzie closely the entire time and knew what to expect. The only thing that came as a shock to her, and to Kinzie as well, was Golden Freddy appearing in the office only to disappear just as abruptly.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed, looking over at Kinzie and pointing at the screen. "What was that?! Don't sit there and tell me you didn't see that! There was something!"

"So what were you saying before?" Kinzie asked. "Something about how this game was nothing to get worked up over?"

"That was before I knew about whatever that was!" Peridot yelled. "The fact that it didn't attack me almost makes it more unnerving." She took a breath, calming herself a bit. "I know it's fictional but I actually do feel a sense of urgency here, y'know? Like I need to survive this or something really bad is going to happen."

"Well, I imagine getting stuffed in a suit of wire isn't all that pleasant," Kinzie replied.

Peridot managed to make it through the rest of the night without seeing Golden Freddy again, but came very close to running out of power when Bonnie and Chika both decided to camp outside the doors. Come Night Four, however, it seemed as though her luck had run out. Foxy had attacked her almost as soon as Phone Guy finished his recording.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How?! How is he out this early?! No!"

"Well, the guy on the phone said things were gonna start getting real," Kinzie pointed out.

"That's a little too real for me, thanks," Peridot replied, taking a quick sweep through the cameras, only to find that Freddy was gone. "Are you kidding me with this?! The bear's already gone?! How-" She cut herself off with a scream when Freddy attacked as soon as she put down the monitor.

After numerous tries and numerous failures, Peridot had barely made it past Night Four and was on to her final night. She had failed plenty of times on this night as well and was very quickly losing patience and what might very well have been the last of her sanity. It was now 5am and she was down to 17 percent power, thanks to Bonnie and Chika having another slumber party in front of the doors.

"Okay... Okay...," Peridot ground out. "It's five now. I can make it. I can make it to six. I don't even care if they stay there, I can make it." Her voice became more desperate as her power was whittled away and Bonnie and Chika still hadn't left. "Come on... Just get out of here. I can make it if you two would just leave!" She glanced down only to see that her power had hit zero. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Turn it! Turn it to six! Turn it!"

Suddenly, all the office lights shut off. Peridot glanced around nervously, only to see Freddy's face lit up in the doorway along with his familiar jingle playing in the background.

"No! No! I was so close!" she yelled at the screen, taking her hands off the mouse and holding them up in the air. "Don't move! Don't move! Nobody move and maybe he won't see us!"

Just as the screen faded to black, the chimes sounded for 6am. Peridot stared at the screen, wide-eyed, before a breathless laugh escaped her.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeeeees!" she yelled, pumping both fists into the air. "I am the queen of Five Nights at Freddy's!"

Kinzie laughed as she glanced at the main menu screen. "Uh, not to rain on your parade but take a look at the screen, Peri."

"Huh?" Peridot glanced down, her expression immediately sobering upon seeing that she had unlocked the sixth night. "Why?! Why is there a sixth night?!"

"Wanna have a go at it now?" Kinzie asked teasingly.

"No!" Peridot yelled before looking into the camera. "If any of you sadists _do_ want to watch me play the sixth night, you're gonna have to wait until next time because I am all Freddied out!"

"You know, I hear they're making a sequel," Kinzie added.

"Uggggggghhhhh," Peridot groaned out as she slumped in the chair.

"Well, that's it for tonight, everyone," Kinzie said. "I don't think Peridot can take anymore. If you do wanna see Peridot play through the rest of the game or if there's a game out there that you'd like me or any of the other Marble Gems to play, leave us a comment and let us know. I'm Marble Onyx and we'll see you in the next video! Stay golden!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I think I had more fun writing this than I should have and I'm really looking forward to having Peridot play the other FNAF games. I'm thinking my next Let's Play chapter, though, is going to be Kinzie and Lapis playing Yandere Simulator.**

 **I have been in such a creative mood lately! I've posted plans for a few new stories on my profile so check those out and see if they're anything you might be interested in.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	4. Yandere Simulator

**Author's Note: Happy Turkey Day, y'all! Oh my glob, I'm so excited to eat until I puke! Just like our forefathers would have wanted. The best part is that I actually get two Thanksgiving dinners; one with my older sister and another one with my best friend and her husband and daughter.**

 **Also, while researching/playing the heck out of this game, I realized that I have been spelling Senpai wrong my whole life. Because I am an idiot. I also meant to disclaim in an earlier chapter that these drabbles take place in various points of BMTL, so some are going to make references to things that haven't happened yet. Nothing that spoils the story, just references primarily to drabbles that I haven't written yet. I meant to mention that in the first chapter but I forgot. Because, once again, I am an idiot.**

* * *

"What's up, guys," Kinzie greeted as she waved to the camera. "This is Marble Onyx and today we're going to be playing Yandere Simulator. Now, from what I understand, this game is still being developed; it's not done yet. I would have preferred to wait until the completed game was released but my cousin Ronaldo said that what's already been released is pretty epic and you guys have been requesting it non-stop, so I caved. However, I've got a bit of a surprise for you guys this time." She turned the camera slowly to reveal Lapis sitting next to her. "Marble Lapis is going to be playing today! Those of you who have watched some of our sketch, challenge, or lyrics in real life videos probably recognize Lapis, but this is the first time she's ever done a Let's Play with me. I don't know why but I felt like she and this game would just...click."

"I feel like I should preface this video by saying that Onyx and I watched a ton of anime before we started filming because she didn't know how to explain to me what a yandere was," Lapis said. "When I asked her, all she said was 'Notice me, Senpai!' and then went back to eating fries."

Kinzie shrugged. "It's a hard thing to explain, especially to someone who's never watched anime before, but you know what one is now, right?"

Lapis rolled her eyes playfully before loading up the game. "You know," she began, looking at the main menu screen. "Yandere-chan kinda looks like you without the hair streaks. I was originally going to customize Senpai to look like you but, now that I'm thinking about it, you'd fit better as Yandere-chan."

"Then who's my Senpai going to be?" Kinzie asked.

"Peridot, obviously," Lapis answered as she set about with customizing Senpai. "Or as close to Peridot as I can get her to look."

After finally getting Senpai to resemble Peridot to the point that she was satisfied, Lapis began the game.

"Oh, this is cute," she said, walking around the bedroom and taking a look at Yandere-chan's shrine to Senpai. "You really have a talent for stalking, Onyx."

"What can I say? I'm very dedicated to my art," Kinzie replied.

"What's in here?" Lapis asked, walking over to the dresser. "What?! Are you kidding me?! This game makes you decide what kind of underwear you want to wear each day." She circled through each of them, reading the different bonuses each one gave the player. "I mean, I understand that power-ups are great and all, but why did it have to come from underwear?" She scrolled through one more time before choosing a pair. "I'll go with the blue ones, sure, why not?"

* * *

"Oh, this is so pretty!" Lapis exclaimed as she maneuvered Yandere-chan through the schoolyard, taking pictures of the students as they entered the grounds and gaining information on all of them.. "Look at all the pretty pink leaves fluttering around. It would only be better if-" She cut herself off when she noticed the customized Senpai making her way through the gate.

"Senpai's here!" Kinzie yelled. "Lapis! Run up to her and get her to notice us! We need to confess our love to her!" She paused when she saw one of the male character models walking closely behind Senpai...too closely for Kinzie's liking. "Hey! Hey, you get out of here, red-hair-guy! You better not be messing with my Senpai! She's mine!"

"We'll murder you," Lapis added, her voice almost a whisper. "We'll murder all of you if we have to."

Lapis spent most of the Let's Play sneaking pictures of Senpai and using the 'Compliment' feature to boost Yandere-chan's reputation.

"If we're just going to kill them all, why does it matter if they like us?" Kinzie asked.

"Oh, Onyx," Lapis sighed. "Everyone knows that it's very important to have a good reputation when going on a murderous rampage. It also makes it easier to do this." She walked up to the same male character that had been following too close to Senpai and asked him to follow her, leading him over to a line of sharp objects that had appeared at some point, picking up a boxcutter, and prompting stabbing the poor male in the neck. "That's what he gets for eyeballin' Senpai."

"I feel like I should be concerned with how casually you just killed a dude," Kinzie observed as blood began surrounding the body. "Also, I don't think a human body actually contains that much blood."

"That's not blood," Lapis corrected, glancing around as she began dragging the body toward the incinerator. "That's just his hair dye. He obviously used too much and I'm going to help him wash some of it out by tossing him into the incinerator and burning his body. Nothing suspicious going on over here."

Kinzie's eye twitched as Lapis threw the body into the incinerator and activated it. "And on that insanely creepy note, we are out of time. If you guys liked watching us play, leave us a like and let us know if you want to see us play some more. A big thank you to everyone who recommended this game, especially Ronaldo. As always, I've put a link to his blog, 'Keep Beach City Weird', in the description so please check it out and subscribe. This is Marble Onyx and I'll see you all next time! Stay golden!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Well, that happened. I personally headcanon Lapis as having a pretty awesome sense of humor considering that she spent most of her debut episode helping Steven make fart sounds from inside a mirror. I figured she'd have a ton of fun pretending to be a yandere.**

 **Let me know if you guys want me to write a part 2 for this and, as always, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	5. Dark Deception

**Author's Note: You know, I keep meaning to add some more story-related drabbles instead of Let's Plays but these just keep falling out instead. I actually do have a story-related one written up that focuses more on Ronaldo called 'Do You Wanna Find Some Sneople?' but I can't post it yet since it references a huge spoiler for the story.**

* * *

"What's up, guys," Kinzie began. "My name is Marble Onyx and welcome to Let's Play: Dark Deception. A lot of you have been requesting this game and, you know me, I love supporting these indie game developers. I've got Amethyst with me again today and we are gonna get this show on the road!"

Kinzie booted up the game and she and Amethyst listened to the mysterious woman's opening narration about collecting the 'Soul Shards' scattered through out the narrow hallways and her warning of the 'monster' that was looking for them. Kinzie began collecting the shards after the woman had finished, impressed by the ominous music set in the game.

"So, it sounds like this game is pretty much a higher resolution version of Pac-Man," Amethyst pointed out.

"Yeah," Kinzie agreed. "I'm mildly concerned about this monster that's supposed to be in here but I guess we'll deal with that when we-" She paused when she heard a faint mechanical whirring noise from somewhere in the maze. "I wonder if that's it." She glanced up to the top right corner of the screen. "I don't see anything coming near me on the map thingy."

"Aww man, that'd be totally lame if you could tell when the monster was coming," Amethyst protested. "It would take all the fun out of it."

Kinzie was about to reply when she rounded a corner, only to find a life-sized wind-up monkey with an epic slasher smile swinging two machetes at her. She promptly screamed and took off in the opposite direction.

"Well," Kinzie said as she calmed herself down. "I don't know what that thing was but that'll wake you up faster than coffee. When that lady said there was a monster in here, I didn't think she meant a murder monkey."

"Oh, this is so much better than those ghosts," Amethyst added eagerly. "You'd better hurry, though. I think I can hear it coming back."

It didn't take Kinzie long to notice that there were not one but three murder monkeys chasing her through the maze. The game proved much more difficult that it initially appeared; Kinzie was barely able to keep track of her position of the map and the location of the other shards while trying to listen for the monkey and give commentary with Amethyst. The monkeys managed to trap her many times, two coming at her from opposing directions with no way for her to escape, resulting in a 'monkey see, monkey kill' as the narrator called it.

"You know, as creepy as these things are, they have some very elegant animations," Kinzie observed as one of the monkeys slid around the corner to continue chasing her.

"You know you're just going to get skewered again if you keep admiring them instead of running from them, right?" Amethyst pointed out.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," Kinzie replied playfully before taking off down the hallway to put some distance between herself and the monkey.

* * *

Kinzie had almost finished collecting the soul shards when Amethyst spoke up again. "I think one of them's behind you, bro."

"How can you tell?" Kinzie asked.

"Dude, trust me, I can hear it," Amethyst insisted. "It's right behind you."

"Oh, stop nagging, Amethyst," Kinzie replied. "It's not right behind me." She turned around to prove her point...only to come face to face with one of the monkeys. "Oh geez, it's right behind me!" With another screech, Kinzie sprinted off down the hallway. As she tried to distance herself, she noticed a small blurb of text whenever she would pass by a door. "Wait a sec. 'Press 'E' to interact'? What does that do?" Kinzie tried it the next time she passed a door. The door handle made a sound as if it was jiggling but the door never opened. "Why?! What's the point of that?"

"Maybe the feature hasn't been added yet," Amethyst suggested. "This is just a demo, right?"

Kinzie nodded in response as she finally stumbled upon the large blue crystal that was needed to complete the game. She moved closer and stopped just in front of it.

"Uhh... What are you doing?" Amethyst asked.

"Those monkeys are trying to get my giblets," Kinzie answered. "But they can't have 'em! And I'm going to rub those little buttchickens of their victory." With that, Kinzie waited until the first monkey was right in front of her before touching the blue piece and clearing the game. "That was fun! That was a lot of fun, actually. Unfortunately, since this is just the demo, there hasn't been anything else released at this point but I'm really looking forward to it."

"I guess that's everything for today, then. Oh! Except for one more thing," Amethyst said before turning back to face the camera. "You guys probably already know that TubeCon is going to be in Orlando this year. Well, Onyx and I are going to be there so feel free to come and find us! I'll probably be running the food court out of business and Onyx will most likely be stalking all the Slenderman cosplayers."

"But that's not all!" Kinzie added. "Since we're going to be in the area, Amethyst and I have to decided to chill in Orlando for a week after the convention ends. Which means...we're going to Disney World! There will still be videos uploaded to this channel during that time but they will either be videos from our prerecorded stash or will involve some of the other Marble Gems. We haven't decided yet."

"Do you trust any of them using your equipment?" Amethyst asked.

Kinzie was silent for a moment. "Prerecorded stash, it is! We'll also be uploading daily vlogs of the trip to our second channel, MarbleVlogs, so be sure to check those out as well! This is Marble Onyx-"

"And Marble Amethyst!"

"And we'll see you guys next time!" Kinzie finished. "Stay golden!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: It's true! Kinzie and Amethyst are going to DIDNEY WORL! I got a request for it a while back and I was just like 'Yes. This needs to happen.'. I'll probably have to split it up into separate parts, though, since Disney World is way too much for one drabble.**

 **I need your alls help with something, too. I'm going to be starting my Fire Emblem story here in the near future but I need help picking out a name for one of my OCs. I have his personality figured out but I can't quite pin down a name for him. So if you guys could offer me any suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Also, at the risk of sounding totally sappy and ridiculous, I really can't thank all of you enough for supporting my work. When I first posted BMTL, I thought it was going to be absolute garbage but everyone has been so amazingly supportive and I can't tell you how much it means to me. All the story plans on my profile are things I've been wanting to write for a long time. I didn't have the confidence to write them until now and it's thanks to all of you. You all are the best!**

 **As always, feedback, requests, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	6. TubeCon

**Author's Notes: I wanna preface this by saying that I've never written anything quite like what I'm writing tonight. I'm going to try writing this drabble (and possibly the ones for Disney if this one turns out well) like it's a Tubetube video. The line breaks in the drabble are similar to a jump cut in the video.**

 **Points to whoever can spot the Markiplier references!**

* * *

"Okay, guys," Amethyst said as she faced the camera on Kinzie's phone. "We're gonna be making a travel vlog here. We wanted to get as much of our trip to TubeCon and Disney World as we could on camera." She slowly turned the camera around to reveal the open road. "Let the journey begin!"

"Woo!" Kinzie cheered as she pumped her fist into the air

"Kinzie, watch the road," Amethyst chided playfully.

"I am the road," Kinzie retorted.

* * *

"Uh, Kinz, what are you doing?" Amethyst asked as Kinzie moved her car through an alleyway that had a clearly posted 'Do Not Enter' sign in front of it.

"The rules of the road don't apply to me," Kinzie replied simply.

"You literally just got a speeding ticket a half hour ago," Amethyst retorted.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, guys, we just arrived in Orlando and this hotel is so swanky I think I'm gonna die!" Kinzie exclaimed quickly as she panned to various amenities in the room. "Fancy mini bar? Check. Booze in the mini bar? Check. Epic, awesome, fantastic beds? Check."

"Ice machine down the hall? Check," Amethyst joined as she walked back into the room.

* * *

"Creepin' on you cause I'm creepy," Amethyst sang as stood in front of the bathroom door, the sound the shower clearly heard from behind the door. "Creepin' on you cause I love you! Creepin' on you cause you're the prettiest Marble Onyx in the whole world!"

"Y'know," Kinzie said from behind the door. "I've heard of people singing in the shower but I think this is first time I've ever heard someone be sung to while they're taking a shower."

"Aww, I know you'd do the same thing for me," Amethyst pointed out.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't," Kinzie replied. "Besides, when have you ever taken a shower?"

"The last time I took one was...," Amethyst paused to think. "Never. But I'd take one if you sang to me while I did."

"Looks like you're gonna be going showerless for a while then, huh?" Kinzie replied.

* * *

"So, Onyx left me all by my lonesome while she ran off to chase down a Deadpool cosplayer," Amethyst said. "I dunno what I'm gonna do no-" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp, turning the camera toward a make-your-own-burrito bar. "Nevermind. Just figured out what I'm gonna do now!"

* * *

"She's so happy right now. You guys have no idea," Amethyst laughed from behind the camera as Kinzie posed for pictures with two Slenderman cosplayers. After the cosplayers had gone on their way, Kinzie made her way back over to Amethyst.

"So, ever since we got here, we've had tons of people come up to us and ask us for autographs or pictures," Amethyst explained as she stuffed a burger into her mouth. "Personally, I'm not surprised. We're awesome and funny and the stuff we do is great. How does it make you feel, Kinz?"

"Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed," Kinzie replied. "Not in a bad way, though. This is the first convention I've been to since the channel blew up and... I don't know, I guess it's just humbling to see how many people actually recognise us and like what we do. Really makes you think about how connected everything is, thanks to the Internet."

"Wow. Way to get all deep on me," Amethyst said.

"I'm just saying that I feel grateful," Kinzie retorted. "It's because of all those people that I'm able to be what I've always wanted to be: a goof that makes a living playing video games."

"And by that, you mean that you don't have to get a normal job," Amethyst jabbed.

"I would suck at a normal job," Kinzie affirmed.

* * *

Kinzie sighed as she sat down on the hotel bed, camera turned toward her. "Well, today was a really fun and slightly exhausting day. I don't think I've ever talked to so many people in one day before and, like I told Amethyst earlier, it really made me feel so happy to be able to walk around and hang out with you guys. I saw a ton of awesome cosplays and art and stuff that people made today and I'm looking forward seeing even more tomorrow. I was just so...moved by the amount of people that recognized Amethyst and me and quoted our videos and even quoted some of my earlier stuff before I started recording with the Gems. It really reminded me of why I started doing all this in the first place; I've wanted to entertain other people since I was small and you guys really let me know today that I made the right choice. If you're here at TubeCon and you didn't see Amethyst and me today, we'll be out and about tomorrow too before we head to Disney World the following day. We do have plans to make it to some other conventions in the future and we also plan on bringing at least some of the other Gems with us next time, but we'll keep you guys updated."

"And now," Amethyst interjected, flopping down on the bed next to Kinzie. "It's time to sleep. We're exhausted."

"Goodnight, everybody!" Kinzie exclaimed. "We'll see you guys in the next vlog! Stay golden!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Just as a heads up, I might not be able to get a new chapter up for BMTL this weekend. My niece's christening is this Saturday and my mom will be staying with me, so I might not have much time to work on anything. That said, I'm going to try to get something out** **but I can't make any promises right now.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the 'video format' style I tried to do. I was thinking I might try to do the DIDNEY WORL trip in a similar style but I need to be sure that it's not too awkward to read.**

 **As always, feedback, requests, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	7. Do You Wanna Find Some Sneople?

**Author's Notes: I know this is shorter than the drabbles I normally write but I didn't want to drag it out just to fill space. I realized that I hadn't written too much regarding Kinzie's relationship with Ronaldo. At this point in the story, she's had more interactions with Peedee than with him. So, I'm exploring their history a little bit here.**

 **Also, if you haven't read Chapter 13 of BMTL, please do so before reading this drabble. Otherwise, the last scene isn't going to make any sense and it'll spoil a pretty big plot twist.**

 **Obviously, I don't own 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?', but I do own a copy of** _ **Frozen**_ **that I watch more often than I care to admit.**

* * *

A young Ronaldo made his way over to his favorite cousin's new room. Kinzie hadn't smiled once since her mother passed away. Ronaldo wasn't entirely sure why Kinzie was staying with her grandmother now and not her father. His dad hadn't told him too much about it but now he wasn't on speaking terms with Kinzie's father either.

All he wanted was to see his cousin happy again. She'd always been supportive of his interest in the supernatural and had even joined him a few times, but now she didn't really seem to want to do much of anything. She'd locked herself in that room for the past week, only leaving when it was absolutely necessary. Ronaldo was determined to make her smile again. He was her favorite cousin; if anyone could do it, he could. He took a breath as he stood in front of the door.

"Kinzie?" he asked before knocking.

" _Do you wanna find some Sneople?_

 _Come on, let's go today_

 _I know you're really sad right now_

 _But maybe this is how_

 _We'll make it go away_

 _You used to be so bubbly_

 _And now you're not_

 _I wish I could make you smiiiiile_

 _Do you wanna find some Sneople?_

 _It doesn't have to be the Sneople_ "

"Not now, Ronaldo," Kinzie replied from behind the door.

" _Okay, bye_ ," Ronaldo said with a sigh before sadly walking away from the door.

* * *

Ronaldo jogged up to the front door of Kinzie's new house. His cousin had just moved back to Beach City and he couldn't have been more excited. She was still pretty withdrawn and depressed but she seemed lighter since moving back. She was smiling and laughing a lot more and showing glimpses of the girl she used to be. Ronaldo knew she'd never completely stop mourning for her mother but she managing it in a healthier way. He knocked on the door.

" _Do you wanna find some Sneople?_

 _Or maybe play some games on Smog?_

 _I'm really happy that you've moved here now_

 _And if you want to you can help me with my blog (Keep BC Weird)_

 _It got a little lonely without you here_

 _But you're back now and that's what counts..._ "

Kinzie was laughing when she opened the door. "You never change, Ronaldo. And I hope you never do."

* * *

Ronaldo stared down at the large black gem in his hand. It had been almost a week since Kinzie's body had been destroyed and her consciousness had taken refuge inside the onyx her mother had given her. There had been no sign that she would be emerging anytime soon, though the fact that the gem would flash occasionally gave him hope. He was doing all he could to remain optimistic but Pearl had brought up a good point: even if Kinzie managed to retreat into the onyx gem, she might not be able to regenerate out of it. The thought of never seeing her again terrified him; she was the only family member he had that completely supported his interests.

" _Kinzie, please, I know you're in there_

 _Everyone's asking where you've been_

 _They all say 'Be patient' and I'm trying to_

 _But all I wanna do is see you again_

 _We've always been there for each other_

 _If I lost you now_

 _I just don't know what I'd doooooooo_ "

Clutching the onyx to his chest, Ronaldo choked out the end of his plea before letting out a quiet sob. " _...Do you wanna find some Sneople?_ "

Kinzie's expression remained blank as she floated in limbo inside the onyx, her black eyes glassy. However, a single tear escaped her eye and floated into the abyss.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I don't really have much to say here besides thank you for reading! And, as always, feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated as are any requests you might have. I may be slow getting to them but I'll fulfill as many as I can! Geekinthepink, out!**


	8. Happy New Year

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year, everyone! Not to sound like an overprotective sister here, but I hope you all stay safe and have fun with whatever your plans are for tonight! Without further ado, please enjoy some shameless Kinzidot fluff!**

* * *

"Explain to me again what it is we're doing here," Peridot demanded as she sat with Kinzie on the beach.

"It's New Year's Eve!" Kinzie exclaimed. "We're going to watch the fireworks!"

"And why do we have to wear these over-sized 'sweater' things?" Peridot asked.

"It's tradition," Kinzie explained. "Besides, it can get pretty cold out here at night."

Peridot sighed. She didn't understand this holiday; what was the point in celebrating the start of each year? Humans didn't live nearly as long as Gems did, she understood, but they still lived long enough that celebrating each new year shouldn't be necessary. Besides, didn't all humans celebrate the day they were born as well? These 'birthdays' could easily count as the start of a new year for humans, couldn't they? She would have preferred to celebrate this 'holiday' at Kinzie's house with just the two of them but...she couldn't bring herself to say no when she saw how excited Kinzie was about the fireworks. It also helped that Kinzie had promised Peridot that they'd head straight back home afterwards and Kinzie would be hers for the rest of the night and the following day.

"Peri?" Kinzie began as she leaned back against the green Gem and smiled, snapping Peridot out of her thoughts. "Thanks for coming out here with me. I know this isn't really your thing."

' _And there she goes again with that smile and those big eyes,_ ' Peridot thought as a bright green blush swept over her face. ' _She's making it that much harder for me to pretend to be irritated about this._ '

"Don't worry about it," Peridot replied. "There's worse ways to spend an evening. I could be stuck with the crystal clods all night."

Kinzie laughed. "Say whatever you want, Peri. I know you don't hate them as much as you pretend to."

Before Peridot could retort, a loud popping noise filled the air. The pair looked up to see the night sky becoming alight with different colors.

"So these are the 'fireworks'?" Peridot asked. "Are you sure the Earth isn't under some sort of attack?"

"Positive," Kinzie giggled. "We humans set these off at times to celebrate different things."

"Humans really seem to like blowing stuff up for no reason," Peridot observed. "That was all you did for the past week when you got that Saints Row game."

"They gave me a missile launcher," Kinzie retorted. "I would have been a fool to let something so magnificent go to waste."

Peridot smiled as she wound her arms around Kinzie's waist. "No point in arguing with you, I guess."

The pair sat in comfortable silence as the fireworks continued to illuminate the sky. Kinzie smiled as she snuggled back against Peridot's chest. As Ronaldo's cousin, she felt fairly confident that she'd heard it all, that nothing 'weird' would ever throw her. But if someone had told her at the start of the previous year that she'd be in a loving relationship with a socially awkward polymorphic sentient rock from outer space by the end of said year, she probably would've called them insane.

' _Now that I think about it, though, everything that's happened to me in the latter part of this year has been a little weird,_ ' Kinzie thought. ' _Still, I don't think I'd change it for anything. Peridot, Amethyst, Steven, or any of the Gems; I wouldn't want them any other way._ '

"Hey, Perbear?" Kinzie asked.

"Mmm?"

"I think I forgot to mention another New Year's tradition," Kinzie said.

Peridot quirked an eyebrow. "And that tradition would be?"

"Well, I guess it's more of a superstition than anything else," Kinzie replied. "But people say that if you get a kiss from someone at midnight on New Year's, you and that person will stay together for the year."

"That's a tradition I can get behind," Peridot said. "So you're telling me that as long as I kiss you at the start of each year, I'll be with you forever?"

Kinzie laughed. "Something like that."

"Why don't we test out that little superstition, then," Peridot suggested, turning Kinzie around in her arms and tilting the girl's chin up towards her.

"Hang on a sec, Peri," Kinzie said. "It's not quite midnight yet."

No sooner had Kinzie spoken than the fireworks display erupted into its finale, signaling the start of the new year.

"You were saying?" Peridot snarked as she brought her lips down to Kinzie's.

Kinzie's eyes widened before drifting closed as she melted into the kiss. Peridot was usually more than receptive to any affection Kinzie gave her but she rarely initiated any herself. This was far from an unwelcome surprise, though, and Kinzie couldn't tell if there were more fireworks going on in her head or in the sky above them.

Peridot pulled back from the kiss far too quickly for Kinzie's liking but pressed another kiss to Kinzie's forehead. "Happy New Year, Kinzie."

"Happy New Year, Peri," Kinzie replied before pulling the Gem into another kiss.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I don't really have a whole lot to say at the end here except that I hope all of you have a safe and happy New Year!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and, as always, feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	9. Slender: The Eight Pages

**Author's Notes: I'M BACK BITCHES! Technically I never left but you know what I mean! Anywho, I want to apologize if this drabble isn't up to par. I haven't written Kinzie in a while. Just the same, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What's up, everybody?" Kinzie began as she glanced into the camera as an ominous game menu loomed on the computer screen. "My name is Marble Onyx and today I'm gonna be playing Slender: The Eight Pages with..." She adjusted the camera just slightly to reveal Jasper sitting next to her. "My dear precious lovely friend Jasper. Jasper, say something to the nice people."

"The only reason I agreed to be in another one of these things is because the Onyx said she'd be the one playing this time," Jasper said before facing away from the camera and grumbling. "Still can't believe I was bested by a piece of bread."

"Yeah. The I Am Bread playthrough was an interesting one, to say the least," Kinzie agreed. "And I know what you lovely viewers are thinking. 'Onyx, Onyx! This is the original Slender game! Shouldn't you be playing it with Amethyst?' Well, my duckies, that was my original plan, but then I decided that there were more than enough Slender maps for me to play one with each of the other Marble Gems and, since it's the most complex of the games, Amethyst and I will be playing Slender: The Arrival together instead." She took a breath before continuing. "I asked Jasper to be in this particular playthrough because it is exactly midnight as we are recording this and I'm...kind of afraid Slendy's gonna find me and spear me on a tree or something and, if that happens, Jasper's probably the best chance I've got for surviving." She gestured to the orange Gem's arms. "Look at those guns! Slendy won't stand a chance! And if he's anything like me, he'll be way too mesmerized by 'em to actually fight you."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were into nerdy girls."

"I am," Kinzie confirmed. "Doesn't mean I can't admire gorgeous muscles when I see them."

"Well, I appreciate your admiration but you've got a game to botch," Jasper replied.

"Darn tootin'!" Kinzie chirped. "Let's get started!"

"So your only objective is to walk around this forest in the middle of the night to look for...notebook pages?" Jasper asked.

"Something like that," Kinzie replied. "You also have to avoid being captured and horribly disemboweled by the bizarre entity that's stalking you for some reason, but that's neither here nor there."

"Just another day in the life of the Marble Gems," Jasper snarked.

* * *

"Why does your character make that crunching noise as they walk? It sounds like you're walking in cereal," Jasper said as Kinzie began to move forward.

"I like walking in cereal. It's the most important floor of the day," Kinzie pointed out as she grabbed the first page from a large rock formation. "Well, let's see, it's the middle of the night, we've got a flashlight with limited battery power, we don't a map or any sort of means of guidance, and by the looks of it, there aren't any other human beings for miles. I'd say we're all set for our moonlight picnic fun-time extravaganza!"

* * *

"This game's about as fun as a screensaver," Jasper complained as Kinzie headed toward the truck and quickly nabbed another page. "I don't understand why you're so freaked out by-" She was abruptly cut off a sharp scare chord and the sound of static as the computer screen grew fuzzy. "What?! What?! What does that mean?! I didn't even see it!"

"It just means he's nearby," Kinzie pointed out, far too amused by Jasper's reaction to be scared. "I might have turned in his direction without shining the flashlight on him. Still, I'm gonna get out of here for now."

"Why are you running from it?!" Jasper demanded. "Turn back around and charge that thing!"

"Jasper, it's a game-over if he catches me," Kinzie explained.

"Doesn't matter!" Jasper insisted. "You've gotta take that freak head-on! Look him dead in the eye, charge him, and assert your dominance!"

"He doesn't even have a face!" Kinzie exclaimed. "How am I supposed to look him dead in the eyes he doesn't have?!"

Jasper shrugged. "You're the game expert. You figure it out."

* * *

Kinzie and Jasper continued their trek through the game, having been caught multiple times due to Jasper's insistence that Kinzie charge Slenderman whenever she ran into him. Jasper was also repeatedly frustrated by the player character's inability to run for more than a few seconds.

"You know, this game kind of reminds me of that Blair Witch Project movie you had on a while back," Jasper commented as Kinzie collected her seventh page and headed off to find the eighth.

"What makes you say that?" Kinzie asked.

"You do nothing for a long time and then at the end you just feel really confused and disappointed. And angry," Jasper elaborated.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying yourself a little bi-" Another loud scare chord and an immediately fuzzy screen forced Kinzie to jerk her head back toward the computer, only to see that she'd been captured yet again.

"Okay. You can't blame that on me this time," Jasper said. "That one was because you weren't paying attention."

"Fine, you play next time and then you can tell me how easy it is," Kinzie replied before turning toward the camera. "Anyway, it looks like we're out of time for this episode. If you guys liked watching us play, leave us a like and let us know. Feel free to do the same if you've got any suggestions about which of the Slenderman's Shadow maps I should play with the other Gems. This is Marble Onyx and Marble Jasper signing off! We'll see you guys next time! Stay golden!"

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Yay for the start of the Slender series! I also have plans to write out Jasper playing I Am Bread as well as Kinzie playing more Yandere Simulator with Lapis. If I can decide who she should play it with, I'll probably also do Undertale. And I haven't forgotten about Kinzie and Amethyst's trip to DIDNEY WORL! The only thing I can't tell you is when I'm actually going to get around to these.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for tags or challenges you'd like to see Kinzie and the Gems do or any scenarios in their daily lives outside of Let's Plays, feel free to let me know!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! As always, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated! Geekinthepink, out!**


End file.
